


Simple Nights

by Chibighoul



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gaston really likes flower braids, especially to you, its very cute, lets pretend that Gaston is a huge softey, like soooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibighoul/pseuds/Chibighoul
Summary: Gaston never likes to admit to things when it forces him to be seen as weak or is put into a position where someone can bend his will. But damn, your singing makes him melt.





	Simple Nights

The one thing Gaston would never admit to, but loved with all of his heart is how lovely your singing is. Especially when it is just the two of you on your shared bed. His head on your stomach as he lays sideways with the ends of his knees hang off the end and you stroking his hair. Sometimes he would even ask you to braid it and on blue moons he would give you bonus points for weaving flowers in it. 

 

But on nights like these he would find you sitting up in your bed and reading a book with your nose so close to the pages, he would scoff and think how could you even see the words. He would silently take off his boots, jacket, and loosen his white shirt to become more relaxed. Then he stalk towards with a devilish smile on his face because you were so immersed you didn’t notice how close he was. He proceed to wrap you up in his arms and pull you towards him as if you weighed nothing. And of course like every other time, it would cause you to squeal with surprise and delight. You would turn toward him with pursed lips and an annoyed look, but soon it would falter soon after as he would smother you with kisses and ending it with a deep, and passionate one. He would swipe the book from you much to your displeasure and flip through the pages as if he was actually finding any of the words interesting and you would simply respond with a cocked eyebrow and folded arms across your chest.

 

He would set the book down gently, something he has learned to do from the constant yelling you would do if he just threw it carelessly.  He would lay you back down in your position whilst hovering over you and pepper you in more kisses before kissing down your body; starting from your head and cheeks to your neck, down to your collarbone, then to in between your breasts following down to your stomach, and finally flipping over to rest his head there. Gaston would always let you let his hair down since you did it so softly and gently while giving him a head rub.

You would comb your fingers through his thick locks as he would amble away at what his day was like, briefly stopping to check in that you're still listening. With a small sigh and giggle you would say yes and gently pull on his hair to signal him to continue. He would of course. And after a while he would just stare up at the ceiling with a content smile in place of a smirk. Something else he has learned to do with you. As time would tick on and comfortable silence was thick in the air you would start with a small humm and make you’re way up into quiet words. Very rarely you would sing with all your might and passion, oh no, that would happen when the both of you were being idiots and decided to see who could outsing each other. It would usually end with Gaston standing above you doing a little performance and you just staring up at him with a smile and an arched brow trying not to laugh at his outrageousness. 

However, that was not the case tonight. Tonight was your time to shine for him even if it wasn’t the type of performance he would give. Your voice was light and dreamy, but had a little rasp to it. You usually sang lullabies, and that just made Gaston fall more in love with you. 

Sometimes you guys would flip roles, but in those instances you were cuddled up on his chest with your hand softly going up and down his chest pulling at his open shirt and slipping your hand in. All the while Gaston was singing with a bit more volume than how you usually sing, but still within the range of a private performance. He would be more rough while playing with your hair, but that was only because it was a mix of hair playing and a head rub which you absolutely loved. And something would would pass between your two minds at the same time 

“I love you”


End file.
